Dual Toxocyst
The is a pair of Infested sidearms oriented towards damage. Successfully achieving a headshot with this weapon temporarily grants it increased fire rate, additional damage, reduced recoil and unlimited ammo. The buff also refreshes with subsequent headshots. However, its initial recoil is very high and initial fire rate is very slow. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status chance with 3 of the following: , , , and . *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Landing a successful headshot grants the "Frenzy" buff, increasing fire rate, grants unlimited ammo, reduces recoil, and applies damage. Buff lasts 3 seconds and can be refreshed on subsequent headshots. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against shields and health. *Very low critical chance. *Very low base fire rate. *Low ammo capacity. *High recoil without the innate buff active. Notes *Upon headshots, the Dual Toxocyst gains the "Frenzy" buff which is a 150% increase in fire rate, a significant reduction in recoil, and doesn't consume ammo while firing for 3''' seconds. It also gains a bonus '''100% of its base damage as damage for the duration of the buff. **"Upon headshots" specifically means headshots, and not other weakspots, such as the backpacks of most MOA variants. Similarly, shooting weakspots generated by either or in places other than heads will have no effect either. **Headshots on corpses will not grant the buff. **The fire rate bonus stacks multiplicatively after any equipped fire rate mods or fire rate bonuses. This can also be considered as applying to the base fire rate first before any additions. **The bonus damage can combine with other elemental mods equipped on the weapon, ex. having or equipped will make the Dual Toxocyst deal upon activating the buff. **If the Dual Toxocyst is modded with a combined element such as Corrosive, the bonus toxin damage will be added to that element's damage. **If the bonus is triggered or if it disappears, this weapon makes a noise that will alert nearby enemies. This noise cannot be reduced with or . **Triggering the buff with the last bullet of the magazine does not require the user to reload the weapon before shooting again because it stops consuming ammo, and therefore is an effective candidate for . **The bonus damage is applied toward the "Toxin Mod Multiplier" for and damage over time, as opposed to the base damage of the weapon where both would simply double in damage. A toxin mod multiplier determines proc damage per tick and initial proc damage by ( 2) and proc cloud damage per tick by ( 2)2. For example, with , , , and the +100% "Frenzy" toxin bonus: :Base Damage = (1 + 2.2) (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Toxin Mod Multiplier = (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :Toxin Damage per tick or initial Gas Damage = (4.55 2)|round|1|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Gas' Toxin Cloud Damage per tick = (4.55 2)^2|round|1|t=y|bf-a=y}} Tips *The headshot buff can completely counter the weapon's low innate fire rate and max ammo capacity. *Use of the increased zoom module can make gaining the headshot buff easier, thus significantly increasing the weapon's damage outputs and versatility. *While under the effects of the triggered buff, the fast fire rate and unlimited ammo, combined with the low critical chance and average critical multiplier make rapid fire bodyshots more viable than aimed headshots. * can be triggered at the same time as the buff, though the low base critical chance makes this mod of limited utility. *Installing completely negates recoil while buff is active. Trivia *The Dual Toxocyst is the first infested dual pistol added to the game. *Triggering the innate headshot buff or reloading the weapon will cause the Dual Toxocyst's barrel to open up like jaws, connected by infested tissue between its upper and lower parts. Media DualToxocistTeaser.png|The Dual Toxocist, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Dual Toxocysts Warframe Dual Toxocyst, Open Up Wide thequickdraw DUAL TOXOCYST BUILD - Innate Buff that Stuff 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 11. *Damage increased from 70 to 75. *Status chance increased from 35% to 37%. *Frenzy buff on headshot can now be refreshed while it’s active. *Frenzy buff duration decreased from 6 to 3 secs. *Changed condition from ‘Headshot’ to ‘On Hit’ for Dual Toxocysts in Conclave. *Reduced buff duration of Dual Toxocysts from 6 to 3 seconds in Conclave. *Fixed the Dual Toxocyst getting ‘excited’ from Sentinel headshots. *Reduced the Dual Toxocyst’s ‘excited’ fire rate from 500% to the intended 150% in Conclave. *Fixed the Dual Toxocyst getting ‘excited’ from elemental status effects. *Adjusted the audio FX on the Dual Toxocyst. *Adjusted the audio FX of the Dual Toxocyst. *Introduced. }} de:Dual-Toxocyst es:Toxocyst dobles Category:Update 18 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Infested Category:Research Category:Toxin Damage Category:Infested Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives